Encountering Hart
by wordsandwonders
Summary: What I think should happen between Quinn and Joe. Better summary inside. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok guys I just had to do this! A random ship going on it my head from the minute I saw the episode "Heart". Joe and Quinn! Or as I call them Jinn! Anyway this is a 10 chapter 5 present day 5 future I think that's fair rating T for language in the future chapter. This takes place right after the god squad meeting in "Heart." In my head anyway.**

**Quinn's POV**

With the god squad meeting over I rushed out of the room. Being around Mercedes and Sam makes me uncomfortable. _I mean have you seen their sexual tension?_ I couldn't do it. I went to my locker to put my books away. I had just got there when I noticed Joe, standing two lockers down from mine just _staring _at it.

I grab my books and close my locker. As I turn to leave I notice Joe hasn't moved.

"Joe? Are you ok?" he jumps a bit and looks at me. _His eyes are beautiful._

"Oh, hey it's Quinn right?" I nod and smile. "Are you ok?" I repeat the question.

He looks at the locker and laughs a bit putting a hand to the back of his neck, flexing a bicep but not on purpose. _Oh god, his muscles! _"I can't get it open," he says. I look at him for a minute. "Homeschooled, remember?"

"Oh right! Here let me," he leans against the locker next to his to give me room. "You go right twice then go to the first number, then once left, then right again," he nods but still looks confused, "No worries you have time to figure it out," he gets his books and thanks me. "Where are you headed?" I asked it was about 4:00 PM.

"I was hoping to find a place to hang for a while," I nod then ask "do you like music?"

"I love it, I play guitar, piano and bass,"

"Sweet, oh come with me!" I start walking to the choir room, he follows.

Glee club was canceled so the room was unlocked and empty. "This," I gesture to the room "is the choir room, where we have glee club." "Glee club? Yea Sam mentioned that, I remember." "Yep" I said stepping into the room. I point, "Piano, guitar and bass, knock yourself out."

Joe looks at me like I was an alien for a minute. "It's an expression- a figure of speech- it means have fun,"

He laughs and goes to get the guitar. I sit and fix my lipstick and he starts to play. He's good but then he starts to sing.

"_My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo."_

I'm so in awe of his voice I didn't even notice Finn walk in. "Hey,"

"Hey Finn,"

"Is that the new guy Mercedes told me about?"

"Joe. His name is Joe," as if on cue Joe stops playing and waves at Finn, who just smirks nods and turns back to me.

"So the god squad, doing singing valentines? I want to send one to Rachel I think that song would work,"

"Okay I'll text Mercedes."

"Thanks, bye Quinn!" I wave as he runs _football practice if I remember correctly._

Joe puts down the guitar and sits next to me "Our first request?"

"Yea, for Rachel Berry," my voice not pleased.

"Not a fan of her I'm guessing?"

"She's ok I guess,"

I look down and notice something.

"Joe, where are your shoes?" he looks down "I don't wear them much anyway,"

"But where _are_ they?"

He laughs gets up and starts towards the door saying softly "My locker,"

I laugh, "Ok I help you get them!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own glee.**

**Recap: Joe and Quinn met and Quinn seems taken by him. Now what about Joe? How does he feel? Right after the Jinn scene in big brother. Where Quinn gets upset at what Joe said. What I WANTED TO HAPPEN!**

**Joe's POV**

I could see I hit a nerve with Quinn. The pain in her face, and the way she hit the brakes on her chair.

I go to apologize and she stops me. "It's ok Joe, really." I could tell she was holding back tears. I begin to wheel her down the hall, but past the choir room. Into a small private study room and shut the door.

"Joe? You past the door, it's back that way," Quinn tries to turn around, but I'm still holding on to her chair.

"Brakes, Quinn," I don't know if it was the harsh tone or the shock but she does it. I go around to the front of her chair and squat so we're close to the same level.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing Joe, can we just go?" neither of us moves.

She takes and breath and goes to say something but starts to cry instead. Tears freak out most guys but I'm ok with them. I wait until she relaxed enough to rub her shoulder. She reaches for it, not to move it but to tap it as if to say 'thanks'.

"Sorry," the word shocks me I look at her confused "for crying like this, I'm sorry."

"Quinn all things considered I think you have the right to cry, I just wished you would tell me exactly why you were." I say quietly.

She says nothing _damn it Joe, you push too far. _"I'm afraid." It was so quiet I almost didn't catch it. "I don't want to be wrong, I want to walk again just like before but there's a chance that I w—I just don't want to be wrong I'm scared I will be, I'm terrified and I don't know what to do," Quinn starts sobbing hysterically. This time I hug her. I'm on my knees so I move to the side of her and embrace her. I just start hushing her and quietly as I can until she stops and I pull away.

I pull a pack of travel Kleenex from my pocket hand it to Quinn. "Thanks," she wiped her tears.

I sit down in front of her down cross legged. I just sat there for a minute. Quinn had half turned to reach for something in her bag. _A mirror. _"I look horrible!" she declared I chuckled, and she glared at me. "You look beautiful," I saw the blush rising in cheeks as she breathed deeply. She moved her hair behind her ears and said "Thank you," quietly. I gave her another hug then. I don't know why she was just…she needed it ok? I don't know why I did what I did next, she just looked so pretty and fragile and well… dare I say _angelic?_

I couldn't help it, pulling back from the hug I kissed her cheek. She looked at me shocked. _Damn! I messed up. _ I was about to apologize when I felt her lips on mine soft and briefly, but definitely with purpose.

We just looked at each other and smiled. "Ummm.. We should probably go now Joe," was what she said.

"Ok." I clear my throat and said "Quinn, god has a plan, ok? Just enjoy the days you live god will take care of everything else."

She smiles and nods

I wheel her back to the glee clubs choir room, smiling. _ I had just kissed Quinn._

**A/N AWWWWWWWWWW! Joe, I hope they have a scene like this tomorrow in GLEE! It was super cute in my head hopefully I got that across. Please review!**

**WORDSANDWONDERS**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry this took so long guys! Things have been kind of nuts. This takes place before Joe and Quinn show up in the gym for the final Whitney number "My love is your love," - which is after the things that happen during the pair's trip to rehab for Quinn. —Which btw I thought was super sweet of Joe to offer to go with her. Anyway I'll get to the story now. **

"That was a good session, don't you think?" Quinn asked Joe as he helped her position back into her chair.

"Yea that was! Better then the last time we were here improvement is definitely good!" Joe smiled. Quinn burst into laugher "you seem more excited about that then me! But yeah improvement is awesome!"

The therapy session was over; it was about quarter to 4. Kurt had said something about a locker clean out at 4:30, and wanting the whole glee club around. They could both make it back in time.

Joe went to release Quinn's brakes, and Quinn's hand went to the end of one of his dreads, just kind of holding it against her open palm. "Huh," she said quietly.

"What?" Joe laughed but didn't move. "I don't know, they're interesting."

"It's my hair Quinn…" Joe was kind of confused.

"Yes, _your _hair so _your _use to it, I find it interesting," she moved her hand to her lap, he moved behind her to push the chair. "Your kind of strange, Quinn,"

"And so are you, now that we've stated the obvious can we leave?"

"Sure thing," Joe laughed, "do you mind if we walk back? I don't like the busses."

Quinn was silent, Joe let the weight of his words sink in. "Quinn I'm sorry I didn't-" Quinn's hand stopped him, she said "I don't mind, I'll just sit here and look pretty and take in the scenery, while you do _all _the work." The smile on her face wasn't forced, it was real so Joe nodded and began pushing Quinn out the doors and down the street.

They were a block from the school when Joe stopped "What's that thing?" he pointed. "An ice cream cart? Wow Joey how sheltered are you?" Quinn laughed. Joe smiled, she had called him _Joey._

"Is buying ice cream from carts normal?" Quinn laughed at the shock on his face. "Yes? Come on, you like chocolate right?" Quinn began to wheel herself over to the cart. Joe nodded unsure of what Quinn was getting him into.

"Two chocolates please," Quinn asked the ice cream man. Once Quinn had paid him they moved so Joe could sit on a bench. He looked at her kind of funny as she started eating her cone. "The ice cream tastes normal I swear, the cart is mainly for convenience, trust me." Because he did he began to eat his, and smiled when Quinn smiled at him.

Quinn's phone buzzed and she handed her cone to Joe and put the brakes on her chair, before checking the text. "It's form Artie," she told Joe "he says him and Mercedes were going to head to the auditorium in a bit cause glee club optional if we wanted to meet them." Quinn put away her phone and reached for her cone again.

They ate their cones quietly and when they finished Quinn wheeled to the garbage. "Joe this is a garage can, they are placed outside for convenience as well," Quinn's tone was teasing and so was Joe's when he said "Really? Wow thanks for the insight Quinn!" they laughed at that, and other random things until they reached the school doors.

They were on their way to the auditorium Joe said "Hey Quinn?" Quinn tilted her head back to look up at him. "Yes?"

"Do you like new things?"

Quinn thought about the question understanding exactly what he meant. Their conversation from earlier went through her head.

"_So what is this…us?"_

"_I don't know… something new"_

"Yea, Joe I do," he smiled briefly, his head shot up at the music coming from the auditorium. "Sounds like another Whitney song!"

Quinn gasped "My favorite one! Lets go Joey!" Quinn was excited.

"Sure thing Q," her smile widened.

_He called her Q._

**A/N How'd I do? Does this fit with episode? Which by the way was AMAZING! Read and review!**

**WORDSANDWONDERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I'm super super super sorry I've been suffering from writers block! By the way writing for 3 different stories at once is hard and time consuming by the love I'm getting for everyone makes it worth it. So thank you. Please leave a review!**

**Since there was no Quoe/Jinn in the May 1****st**** episode I had to make this up. Joe goes over to Quinn's place after their therapy session.**

"You know you didn't have to walk me home, I could have wheeled myself,"

"Again I will say I did it cause I wanted to."

Quinn rolled her eyes and gave a quick smile as she reached for her key out of her bag.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Ummm…yeah sure," Joe had a hard time just saying yes.

Quinn chuckled and wheeled inside "I'm sorry for the mess,"

"Oh, it's no problem,"

Joe looked around as Quinn wheeled to the kitchen. _How does she get up the stairs? _Two minutes later he saw his answer two pillows, and a blanket on the couch. _She doesn't. _

When Quinn returned Joe was still staring at the couch, he snapped out of it to the feeling of something cold against his hand. He jumped a bit but took the bottle of water from Quinn. "So you sleep on the couch?"

"Yea, I mean not like I have much of a choice Joey," she tapped the wheels of the chair.

"I haven't been up there since I changed into my dress for Finn and Rachel's…wedding," she sighed sadly. Finn told Joe about the would-have- been wedding we'll Quinn was getting the school ramp tour from Artie.

"I…could ummm..I mean if you want for a bit…I could,"

"Breathe Joe,"

"I could carry you up if you want!" Joe kind of yelled, not to be mean just to get it off his chest.

"If you want," he whispered softly again.

"I think that…" Quinn stopped, and thought, "I'd like that,"

She smiled up at Joe who smiled back. "Ok,"

Once at the stairs he lifted her up, with her arm around his neck he walked slowly careful not to make her move too much.

Once at the top of the stairs Joe went into a room with "Quinn" written on the door in sparkly block letters. He placed her on her bed carefully, so she was sitting up. He was in front of her still; just to be sure she didn't fall.

She smiled _this was her room finally after too long of a time. _She looked around happily she was about to thank Joe when she heard.

Her mom had come home.

"Quinnie?...Quinn?"

"Up here mom!" Quinn shouted.

"How did you get up here Qui-" Mrs. Fabbray's fell on Joe.

"Oh, you have company," Mrs. Fabbray rose an eyebrow at her daughter.

"This is Joe, mom,"

"Joe?" she shock his hand. "So you're the Joe Quinnie has been going on about! It's nice to meet you! And thank you so much for going with Quinnie to rehab she seems to enjoy it more with you there, and she's right you are a very handsome young man."

"Mom!" Quinn buried her face in her hands.

"It's no problem Mrs. Fabbray, I'm glad I can help Quinn, it's nice to meet you as well,"

"You haven't been up here in a while huh Quinnie?" Mrs. Fabbray, fluffed the pillow next to Quinn.

"No, Joe carried me up,"

"Oh did he now?" knowing so obviously.

they both nod.

"Well do you think you could carry her back down? I brought pizza home for dinner,"

"Cool, Yea I can carry down again,"

"Will you stay for dinner Joe?" her mom had asked the question on her mind.

Joe quickly looked at Quinn for confirmation, she smiled.

"I'd love too,"

Mrs. Fabbray's phone rang from downstairs, "Oh! That would be your father, hurry down kids," and she ran to get the phone.

Joe held Quinn "Bride" style **A/N also know as honeymoon style where the bride is carried in to the room by her husband, we've all seen movies with it I'm sure.**

And began moving towards the door before he could reach the stairs she kissed his cheek. "Thanks,"

"For?"

"This, bringing me up here, I've missed my room,"

"Let's make a deal," he stopped at the stair landing.

"What deal?"

"Every time you have a good therapy session I'll bring you up here, consider it motivation."

"Hmm…every time? So like if I do good everyday?"

"You'll come up here everyday," he kissed her cheek.

"Deal?"

"Of course, deal,"

The two of them continued down the step towards their dinner.

**A/N DONE! Ok so? How was that? Again I'm sorry it took so long!**

**WORDSANDWONDERS**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have to say the latest episode with Quinn standing up again got to me, I have a permanent disability and I had a surgery about 7 years ago now, after which I had both my legs in casts and I too had to learn to walk again and that shit is not easy! So I was really proud of Quinn for being brave enough to do it again. And of course Joe I have to say I love him being all awesome and sweet and supportive and protective… anyway I'll stop now.**

**Ok so this really is chapter 6 and it has two parts before prom, and after. In the same chapter of course so I'll start with Quinn and Joe after Quinn re-takes her first steps, and falls. How that conversation should have gone.**

**Quinn POV**

"Are you okay?" Joe asked in a light tone laced with concern.

"I'm fine," I answered, trying to convince him, so he doesn't panic.

"That was amazing! You did it!" his smile was so big and his eyes so beautiful looking at me proudly.

"It was ok, only like 2 steps," I look down at my hands.

"Quinn? You were walking! Who cares how many steps it was?" Joe never liked when I downplayed my progress.

"I do!" he jumped a bit and sat on his knees beside me.

"Quinn, talk to me?" it was a question, not an order I shook my head yes.

"Prom is coming up, and soon Nationals, and just I want be able to dance y'know?"

Joe nods "Prom is in a week Quinn, so we'll practice really hard and maybe it will happen, in the meantime we have to call your mom, Santana, Rache-"

"No!"

"What why not this is huge news Q?"

"I know, huge enough to be a surprise, for the Glee Club and for prom." Joe smiled he understood where I was going with this.

"Ok just your mom then?" I shook my head again, noting the confusion on Joe's face, "I'd rather _show _her," Joe smiled again, _god I love his smile._

He rubbed my shoulder "Ok, let's get you up,"

I bit my lip, "Quinn? You'll be fine, I swear,"

I nodded and moved into sitting position; Joe moved my legs so my knees were bent towards my chest. He moved behind me and slowly began to lift me up. Once I was standing up completely straight I let out a shaky breath. As if to read my mind Joe said "Don't worry I wont let you go."

"Can I try again?"

"Of course, what do you need me to do?"

"Just make sure I don't fall," I was between the two railings again, and then I realized something. I whined softly.

"What?" Joe's voice was panicked.

"I have to turn around,"

"Just breathe, take your time I'm in no rush,"

"Okay,"

It took me about 15 minutes to turn around and get from one end to the other in slow shaky steps. When I was back in my chair I let out a sigh of relief, but Joe looked worried.

"What's wrong? I'm fine honest,"

"Ya, I know it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I was sort of hoping you'd go to prom with me?"

"Really?"

"Well I've never been to a dance before and the guys were telling me and Rory about prom, and it seems kinda fun I think,"

I thought for a minute "I'd love to go to prom with you Joey,"

My phone rang "Hi mom, yea we're done, ummm he literally just asked me, of course I did! See you soon bye,"

"So we're going to prom together? Sweet!"

"It is! Now come on, I want get home and show my mom, but I'll need your help, just in case I'm wobbly," I blush for some reason.

"You'll do amazing, but I'll be there, for support, in both ways of course."

"You're my safety net,"

**At the Fabbray house**

"Mom, we're back!" I yelled wheeling into the house.

"Quinn! Joe! I'm so glad you two are going to prom together, oh and the dress! I just picked it up from the tailors, and I bought you the prettiest shoes I hope you like them Quinnie!" Mom was upstairs, and came down and stopped dead when she saw the empty chair at the bottom of the stairs. Then she looked to us.

I was holding on to the side of the couch with one hand and Joe's hand with my other. I laughed softly my mom was speechless!

"Oh my god, Quinn! Oh thank god," my mom was babbling praise, when I looked at Joe and winked. _Now the second surprise _"Mom?" She looked up just in time to see me take two steps on my own. On the third my dad coming through the door broke my concentration. I never sit the ground though Joe caught up almost instantly. I held on to this hands breathing heavily my mom ran to my dad to tell him everything Joe whispered in my ear.

"You did amazing, but I think that's enough for today," he sat me back in my chair and I sighed.

I looked to my parents "I'm sorry dad, you missed it, but I'll do it again soon,"

I don't even think he was listening he just hugged me. "So proud of you Quinn," he had tears in his eyes. "I love you, dad,"

I looked over dads shoulder to smile at Joe, he smiled back.

My mom spoke again "I think this calls for a celebration!"

"Mom…"

"No Quinn it does! Cake and ice cream, come on honey," she was to the door by the end of the sentence, my dad laughed grabbing the keys. "Oh, and Joe," my mom stopped. "Remember a deal's a deal," she blew me a kiss and left with dad.

"That it is," Joe said. I went to get up but he stopped me. "Don't push it, let me," he lifted me. "But…" I started to protest when he stopped me. "Let's master walking, and save stairs for another day." I smiled saying nothing more.

We reached my room and I looked around and gasped _the shoes! _They were beautiful! Looking up from where the shoes were placed on the floor I saw the dress I was speechless. _Mom deserves the world's biggest hug! She picked it out herself and it's perfect!_

"Whoa, you are going to look_ beautiful_ in that, not that you don't look beautiful now…" Joe's voice was soft.

I laughed, "I know what you meant…hey?"

He looked at me "Come here," I held my arms out. He hugged me "Thank you, so much Joe honestly thank you I don't know if I would have been able to do this without you," I whispered in his ear. He pulled away and said, "It was all you Quinn, I was just your safety net," he leaned to kiss me when my dad cleared his throat at the door.

_When did they get back?_

Joe moved back.

Dad carried two plates of cake and ice cream when mom was behind him with napkins.

"Do you love them Quinnie? I hope so, if not we could go-"

"Mom they're amazing!" the blush still in my cheeks as I hug her.

"I'm glad you like them, me and your father will be going now," mom was smart she knew she interrupted something, dad knew too he just didn't care.

With that moment ruined Joe and I ate in silence alone and soon after Joe when home.

**A/N So now onto the prom scene not the one with Finn because that was the dumbest thing EVER! For him to do so we wont re-live it. Although Joe stepping in was great!**

**Anyway this is after "Take My Breath Away" where Quinn stands up.**

**Quinn's POV **

The clapping stopped and Santana was still holding on to me.

"San, let go,"

"Sit down first," she motioned to the chair. I did and my legs were so sore!

I was going to say it out loud when I heard "Quinn?" Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Quinn I'm so happy for you,"

"We all are," Mercedes and Tina were crying, but the whole glee club was looking at my proudly especially Joe, but I didn't see "Artie? Where's Artie?"

"I think he went outside, you should go check Quinn," Tina said. _He's probably upset. _The part she didn't add.

Brittany looked at me for a minute "Quinn what's a matter?"

"Nothing Britt," I was fighting tears.

"Quinn?" Santana voice soft and concerned. I lost it, started crying and as she did when I stood it took Santana 2 seconds to react. Wheeling me out of the gym, Mercedes told the boys to stay there, although their faces were a mixture of concerned and confused. The girls followed Santana and I out.

"Quinn?" Rachel was kneeling down in front of me. "Rachel, stop! Get up you'll ruin your dress!"

"I don't care Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Prom's almost over, and I didn't get to dance like I wanted, just one dance that was all to stand up and dance again, but we have like 2 minutes left till the end of prom. And Artie, oh god Artie! Why did I do that?"

"Stand?" Brittany asked and I nodded. Understanding lit their faces as they look to one another. _It had been Artie dream, what I did it there, to stand, to walk again. I just rubbed it in that he couldn't I'm an idiot!_

"Quinn? Listen Artie-"

"Can you find him? Please Rachel? Please?"

"Ok yeah I'll go," Rachel got up and Mercedes took my hand next.

"Can you all go? I want to talk to the boys," I said sternly.

There were nods all around Tina left, and came back with the boys.

As if to traded places the boys moved close when the girls left. It was Joe to take my hand. I squeezed it lightly. "Quinn I'm sorry what I did before, what I said wasn't cool," Finn looked at me with the saddest expression I'd ever seen. "It's alright Finn," I squeeze Joe's hand again telling him I meant it.

I didn't really say much to the boys, until my eyes fell on Blaine. "Hmmm no hair gel? I like it!" Kurt smiled he liked it too. "We're proud of you Quinn," the voice belonged to Puck.

"Thank you,"

"I proud of you too Quinn," _Artie._

He moved his chair next to mine and everyone took that as a cue to leave "Headed to the choir room, Mr. Shue asked for us, meet us there?" Tina was walking backwards, we both nodded she turn forward again, and down the hall I saw her whisper in Joe's ear. _Weird. _I turned my attention to Artie.

"Quinn Fabbray! How dare you! Being upset over an accomplishment? Come on now!"

"Artie, but I mean, it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Quinn, look the doctors straight up told me I'd never walk again after the accident, but you… you had a chance. I was just trying to prepare you for the 'what if' but I forgot something,"

"What?"

"You're Quinn Fabbray, the girl who always beats the odds,"

I smile, and then frown "I'm sorry, if it made you upset,"

"Not gonna lie it stung a bit, but it something it'll never be able to do, it will always hurt a bit, but it doesn't make me any less proud of my friend," he hugged me a bit.

"Now, I'll race you to the choir room! And I'll win this time!"

I laughed "Cheater!" he was already wheeling away.

When I reached the choir room everyone was there sitting, but Joe was just standing in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" Artie smiled _what ever it was he was in on it. _

"Well, I know prom's over but Quinn?"

"Yes Joe?"

"Can I have this dance?"

"Of course you may," I blushed.

He helped me stand up from my chair and took me into his arms. Holding on while we swayed from side to side'

'That's what friends are for' began to play.

And we danced and San and Britt did too, Sam and Mercedes etc.

"You look so beautiful Quinn," Joe whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Joe, you look quite handsome,"

We danced for a while more and he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"About you,"

"Oh yeah? And what are you thinking about me?" he smiled.

"How amazing you are," I answered.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing about you," he pretended to be surprised.

"This was the best night ever,"

"I agree, I'm proud of you Quinn,"

"I like you Joe," the first time I said it out loud.

Joe smiled ""Funny I was thinking the same thing about you,"

**A/N How was that? Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So there was a small moment between Joe and Quinn during "Nationals" after the fight is over and ND is working on choreography, super small but I found a way to work with it! YAY! FOR MY IMAGINATION!**

**XD**

**Joe's POV**

Puck and Sam had stopped fighting thank god! Mr. Shue suggested we all take break, but none of us wanted to, it had to be perfect.

"Edge of Glory is a bitch, I said I'd be dancing be Nationals, I'll be damned if I don't," Quinn voice broke my train of thought. She smiled at me and Brittany ran them through the song from the chorus. My eyes were on Quinn, when she stumbled slightly, I stepped forward to catch her but she caught herself.

"You okay?" Mr. Shue asked the question in my mind. She nodded at him and just to me smiling and nodding as if to reassure me. Unlike many other times it didn't work.

I was worried about her but I know she wouldn't appreciate me being over protective so I kept my distance. It wasn't until Santana came to me saying Quinn needed to get off her feet but wouldn't listen to anyone that I went over to her.

"Quinn?"

"Don't Joe, I need to get this," she hissed at me, her face twisted in pain.

"Q, just for a minute, please?"

She was about to respond, she took a step forward and her leg gave out, I caught her instantly. My heart was beating like crazy. I went down slowly with her in my arms, careful not to hurt her.

"Santana?" she was beside me in a minute. "Clear the room?"

She looked at me funny, as Quinn let out another hiss of pain. "She needs to stretch out, and with everything…and everyone, -" she stopped me raising her hand.

"Everyone out! Now! Half an hour break starts NOW!" Everyone looked at each other, and slowly left the room, I'm guessing they didn't want to anger her more. Mr. Shue looked at me "I'll be outside if the two of you need me,"

And with that it was only the two of us. I turned my attention to Quinn, whose breath was choppy like she was fighting pain. "Quinn?" I whispered soothingly as I could.

Her cheek was pressed against my chest; I felt something warm and wet on my shirt. _Tears. _"Quinn?" I whisper trying to not let the panic show. "It's hurts Joey, it really hurts," she whispers to me.

"It's okay, Quinn, your going to be fine," I took her from my chest sitting her up straight, and I worked on straitening out her legs, her nails digging into her palms as I did so. When I was done she visibly relaxed. "I'll be right back," I said getting up. I walked over to the supplies that were brought down before we started rehearsal. I grab a bottle of water, and a cloth, and Quinn's purple hoodie.

I knelt down beside Quinn again folding her hoodie and plaicing it a bit behind her so her head would be on the floor. I opened the bottle of water and poured some on the cloth, handing the rest of the bottle to Quinn. She drank it she was done I slowly lowered her back to the ground. "You just overworked, you'll be ok soon," I dab the cold cloth to her forhead a few times, before putting in down.

I moved her leg slowly toward the ceiling, stopping when she grunted. "That hurts!"

I put it down slowly. Quinn reached for my hand I pulled her back to sitting position. Her eyes filled with tears. "Hey, Q talk to me, what's wrong?" I pulled her in for a hug. "I don't want to let them down, and I'm trying, I really am I swear to make it perfect but my stupid legs aren't working right!" she starts sobbing.

"Listen to me, Quinn, you will get this I promise, you just have give your body the rest it needs, just like the therapist said."

Her breath is getting more normal when I let go so I could look her in the eyes. "Joey what if I mess it up?"

"You wont."

"But…"

"Quinn? Do you trust me?"

"Yes,"

"Rehab has been working right?"

"Yes,"

"So believe my when I say you'll be perfect, out there."

"Ok,"

"Let's get you stretched, so you can give this another shot," I chuckled.

"Thank you,"

"For?"

"Everything, I guess being so helpful and supportive and sweet."

"You are more than welcome Quinn," I kiss her cheek as she goes back down putting her head on the hoodie.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Right after the nationals win!**

**Joe's POV**

_We won! _It was great feeling, and I've only been in New Directions a few weeks. I celebrated with everyone on stage, and then we were ushered off it. Time to go home. Going back to the hotel, I sat next to Artie, who was beyond happy with the win. The noise was loud, but it didn't matter _we won! _

We only spent 10 minutes at the hotel grabbing luggage. We had packed everything before leaving to compete. On the ride home I sat with Quinn. I was grateful for that, I wanted to talk to her.

"I'm proud of you," I say close to her ear so she hears me.

She smiles and whispers back "I couldn't have done it without you,"

"I'm sure you could have," she shakes her head.

"I couldn't imagine it,"

She yawns slightly "Tired?" she nods.

"Well we have a while back to Lima, you could nap,"

She nods again "My shoulders right here if you feel like it," I say.

About 10 minutes later I feel hands wrap around my arm and weight on my shoulder.

"Night Quinn,"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This is after "Tongue Tied," where everyone is still at school, in the choir room, after going crazy with the sparkling cider. Quinn and Joe are sitting side by side; the room is filled with voices.**

**Quinn's POV**

There was a question burning in my mind, I had to ask him. I was right next him so I brushed his hand lightly.

He looked down took my hand, and then looked up at me. "What's up Q?"

"Do you want to go out with me? Like on a date?" I added the last part to clear up any confusion.

He thought for a minute "I would like that,"

"Awesome, so this Saturday?"

He smiles and nods. "I'll plan it,"

Santana comes up to us minutes later. "We Won!" she screams, and I burst out laughing. "We know Santana, we were there," Joe says. Santana walks away into the arms of Brittany again. I rest my head on Joe's shoulder "Quinn? Do you think you'll come back after graduation?"

"Of course," I lift me head and bring my hand to his face to turn it towards me, I stroke his cheek and say "I'll come back Joey, I promise," I kiss his lips then not caring who's watching. And I know people are because I hear a loud "AWWWW," just before we break away.

"Well, that was unexpected, and by unexpected I mean totally expected!"

"Shut up Mercedes!" I laugh.

"We were right!" Tina says.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

Rachel is standing by the doorway, smiling, she nods her head towards the hallway. All the girls follow.

"What's up Berry?" Santana asked.

Rachel turns to me "Quinn has a date," she tells the group and I groan.

"RACHEL!" She just smiles.

"Well, that was expected too," Mercedes crosses her arms.

"What are you gonna wear," Santana asks.

"I don't know,"

"Clothes. Clothes would be a good start,"

"Yes, yes they would Brittany thank you,"

Sam comes walking out the choir room, and wraps his arms around Mercedes and whispers something in her ear, she turns a bit red and says "Sam!" he just laughs. "I cant I have to help Quinn get ready for her date,"

And the word "date" Sam looks and me. "With Joe?" I nod. He disappears into the choir room and after 2 minutes of silence the room erupts in cheers and congratulations. I laugh.

**Saturday**

The girls had just left, it's about 3 PM and Joe should be here any minute. I fix my lipstick and I hear the doorbell, and then "Quinnie, Joe's here!" my mom yells up "Coming!" I yell down. I turn off the light in my room and make my way down stairs. The girls and I decided on a red sundress with black flats. Joe sees me and smiles. As if on instinct he moves passed my mom the help me down the stairs. My mom and dad exchange a look I couldn't place and dad came from the kitchen.

"Have fun!" mom called as we left. "And be careful," dad added.

"We will," we called back in unison. Soon we began to walk and Joe took my hand. After walking for a while I had to ask. "Where are we going?" I asked him, once I realized I didn't recognize the area.

"Lunch," he simply replied.

We stopped in front of a house. "Joey? This is a house,"

"I know that Quinn, it's mine come on," he pulls gently.

Stepping inside he yells "Mom!" I stop dead and take an iron grip on his hand. "Ow, what?" "Your mom's here?" my voice nervous.

He laughs "Quinn, relax she'll love you, relax," I started to just as women came into view. Her skin darker then Joe's by a little bit, her dreads were smaller and shorter but her smile just as bright.

"Hello, you must be Quinn,"

"I am," I smile and somehow get pulled into a hug, she smelled like vanilla.

"It's good meet you," pulling away she takes my hand "Joe would come home all most everyday, and tell me how amazing and strong willed you were, and judging by this," she gestures to my legs "He was 100% right, god bless you sweetheart, I have to run I'm late for work," she kisses Joe's forehead, and leaves, as she shuts the door I realize she's wearing scrubs (nurse's clothes).

Joe let's out a nervous laugh "Sorry, she can be a little intense," I giggle, "She's sweet,"

Joe lets go of my hand _I forgot he was holding it_ "Ok so lunch! Follow me," he moves to the back door. I was confused as I followed then I caught sight of it. _A picnic blanket, and a basket. _I smile and sit down, "Do you like it?" he voice was hopefully yet worried. "I love it, your adorable," he chuckles and opens the basket.

_Sandwiches_

_Salad_

_A pitcher of lemonade_

_And brownies…homemade brownies!_

"Shall we?" he gestures to the food.

"We shall,"

We eat.

I take a bite of my brownie and I notice Joe's eyes staring at me like he's trying to figure something out.

"What is it joey?"

"Nothing,"

"Joe?" I knew he was lying.

He lets out a sigh.

"I'm just proud of you that's all,"

"But?" I prompt.

"I wish you could just as proud of yourself and I wonder why you aren't,"

"I don't know I mean I'm proud of myself but this whole thing was caused by me being stupid, and texting while…"

Joe stops me with his hand on mine.

I look at him, his eyes were beautiful, I just smiled and he asks, "What's your favourite musical?"

The question shocks me _Random much? _But I answer "Rent. Why?" he smiles widely.

"I thought we could watch your favourite one, and I actually picked that out this morning,"

"Good guess," I laugh.

**Inside after lunch**

Joe put the movie in and we started watching in. I leaned my head on his shoulder while holding his hand.

I don't know how it happened, we were watching and then I moved my head to look at him and we ended up kissing. The kisses were soft, sweet, almost hesitant but not quite. We kissed his hand on my lower back, my hand on his chest.

When we broke away I smiled and rested my head back on his shoulder. He said something; it was so quiet I almost didn't hear it. A part of me wished I hadn't.

"I'm gonna miss you Quinn,"

**A/N DOUBLE UPDATE! How much do you guys love me right now?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok so this is right after "You get what you give" in "Goodbye," Quinn and Joe have a moment.**

**Joe's POV**

We all exited the choir room, with heavy hearts. Graduation was at the end of the week. We were losing good singers performers and most of all friends. I went to my locker, turned the dial and reached to put my books away.

"You got it!" I jumped I hadn't noticed Quinn there.

"When you first got here you couldn't open it remember?"

I just nod there's a lump in my throat.

"Joe?" she moves closer placing a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't realize what was happening until she wiped a tear from my cheek.

I turned my face away _Am I seriously crying right now! Pull yourself together!_

"Joey?" was all I heard before I felt her arm around me. She rubbed my back until she felt it safe to let go. "Why are you crying?" we asked at almost the same time.

She spoke first "I'm going to miss you, if it wasn't for you I'd probably still be miserable in that chair, you've literally changed my life,"

"You were my first friend here," I say not caring how lamed that sounded it was true.

"I wont forget you, ever," her lips touch mine lightly.

"Me, ethier Quinn,"

**A/n sorry its short but the episode…I just cant **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Last chapter before the future chapter! Joe helps Quinn pack up to go to Yale.**

"Why do you have so much stuff?"

"I do not!"

Joe laughed, "You do,"

Quinn ignored him, going through her desk drawers. He walked over after noticing her staring at the same picture for like 10 minutes.

Showing him the picture she just said "Beth," and he understood. Puck filled him in on everything with Beth and Shelby and Rebel-Quinn during one of the "Broments" (bro moments) the guys had.

"She looks like you,"

Quinn just nods.

"So, what do we pack next?" Joe tried to get off the subject.

"We need to talk,"

"We are…"

"No joey a serious talk,"

"Ummm, sure?"

"I like you, but I'll be off at Yale and you'll be at McKinley still so…"

As if to read her mind he said, "Where does that leave us?" to which Quinn gave a sad smile and a shrug.

"Tell you what? Let's sing,"

"Now?" she placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay Joey?"

He moved so her hand fell to his cheek, "I'm fine,"

He moves away humming "Don't stop thinking about tomorrow," she gave in and sang a few lines. Laughing when they began to slow dance.

"It leaves us here," Joe rose and eyebrow at Quinn. "What?"

"This. Us, it leaves us here like this, nothing changes between us,"

"But the distance…"

"Screw it, I don't give a damn, nothing changes," Quinn was dead serious.

"It isn't fair to you Quinn,"

"The way you make me feel isn't fair either!" she yelled, Joe stepped back from the shock, _thank god there was no one else home. _She took a shaky breath trying to calm down.

"How do I make you feel Quinn?" Joe's voice was soft.

"Like…like I want to feel…special, wanted, respected, cared for,"

"Loved?"

Quinn's head shot up. "What?"

"That feeling… it is called love Quinn,"

"Do you love me?"

"I think I could with some time its where my feelings point to…if you let me,"

Quinn was speechless, she just pulled Joe into a hug.

"Of course, hey Joe?"

"Yea,"

"I think I could love you too," Joe didn't pull back instead just smiled.

"Well, awkward moment to intrupt, but I'm going it! Hi!" Mercedes and Sam came walking in.

Quinn started laughing, and she and Joe broke apart "Hi, guys," Joe's expression was dumbfounded.

"So how much of that did you hear?"

"We heard the "I think I loves you's" hence the awkwardness of this moment!" Sam clarified.

"Oh god," Quinn breathed.

Joe let out a nervous laugh.

"Sam, SHUT UP!" Mercedes ordered, "We just wanted to say goodbye, I'm headed to LA first thing in the morning,"

Quinn and Mercedes hugged. "So you guys are going to be okay with the distance?"

Mercedes asked as Quinn fell back into step, standing next to Joe. "Seems like it,"

"And you?" Quinn asked.

"Girl, of course!" Mercedes said and Sam smiled.

"So now that you're here wanna help me pack?"

"How are you not done you leave tomorrow?"

"And so do you!"

"Yea but her stuff is packed Q,"

"But Joey, I have a lot of stuff!" Quinn whined jokingly.

"You were just telling me you didn't," Joe rose an eyebrow.

"I thought the last 10 minutes of conversation cancelled that out?"

Joe laughed "It did," and leaned in to kiss Quinn who kissed back. Nothing was going to change.

**A/N Samcedes! Kinda made it weird but whatever! Future chapter will be up next Saturday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Future chapter YAY! Sorry about the wait but I had to restart it. So there's like 5 different situation here all separated by the XOXOXOXO.**

**Quinn's POV**

What a day! 7 hours of class, and it's 9 o'clock! That's what I get for going to the library to do homework instead of going back to my room to take a nap! No matter I'm here now, thank goodness! It was in a two-bedroom apartment about 20 minutes away from campus. I drove to the building; I dropped my bags by the door and called for my roommate Amy. Amy was studying Journalism, not the same program as me but I very much enjoy having her around.

"Hey, Quinnie Q!" Amy calls back. I chuckle to my self. She liked calling me that. I assumed she was in the kitchen. Rounding the corner I saw her with her back to me poking around in the freezer. "Ahah!" she said as if she discovered something wonderful! She pulled out a cartoon of Mint chocolate chip ice cream. _I guess she had! _I put my books on the table and she grabs a spoon. "Rough day?"

"No, just long, any messages for me?" I ask hopefully.

"None from Joe," she sighs realizing what I really meant. "Speaking of…shouldn't you be skyping him right about now?"

"No…"

"Quinnie?"

"I don't know, I talked to him on Saturday, you know he seemed all excited about

coming down next week, but then he said there were a change of plans…and I was really looking forward to seeing him,"

"Miss him, huh?"

"Understatement."

"Why do you always assume the worst?"

"What?"

"He said change of plans, what if it was a good change?"

"I'm sure your wrong," I got up and went to my room, the door was open slightly.

When I asked Amy if she'd opened it she shouted, "I'm never wrong Quinn!"

I opened my door further. First thing I noticed was the pair of sandals on the floor.

"Hey Q,"

"Joey," his name came out in a breath. I was frozen.

His arms around my waist brought me back. I wrapped my arms around him.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I missed you,"

"I know, Q I missed you too, Quinn? No Quinn don't cry, don't cry baby I'm right here, I'm here."

I released my grip after a while, "How'd you get here?"

"Train," all he said before kissing me.

"That was a few hours of a train ride,"

"It was worth it, _you're _worth it."

We hugged again. "Ok, I'm out of here," Amy appeared in the doorway overnight bag in hand. She winked at me, "Have fun Quinnie, it was nice to finally meet you Joe,"

"Thanks for your help Amy!" he called as she left. 'Anytime,' was heard as she shut the apartment door.

"Help?" I looked into those beautiful eyes again _I missed them. _

"Who do you think gave me directions, after getting off the train?"

I laughed. _She did of course!_

"I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too, and I come bearing gifts."

He takes my hand and we sit on my bed. He had brought a photo album.

I looked at them.

_Him and the rest of the juniors._

_Kurt and Blaine at Blaine's prom._

_Mr. Shue and Mrs. Shue!_

_Rachel and Santana in New York._

_Brittany and Tina. _

_Sam and Mercedes._

_Him and Artie._

_A picture of the new members._

_Mike doing a dance _

_Shelby and Beth._

_Coach Beastie._

_Sugar and Rory, during her trip to Ireland._

_Santana and Brittany._

_Finn in his army gear._

_Beth and puck._

The last picture stopped me _Joe and Beth._

I smiled and hugged him. He was here with me, and he brought back memories with him.

**XOXOXO.**

**Quinn's POV**

We were sitting on a bench in the park when he kissed me. Pulling back I whispered "I love you." He looked at me for a long while before he kissed the top of my head and sighed. "I'm glad you do, because I love you too,"

"Had me worried for a minute," I chuckled.

"Just was having a flashback,"

"To what?"

"The night before you left for Yale remember? We said we thought we _could _love each other."

"I remember,"

"And now, we do," we said the last two words together.

**XOXOXOXO**

**Joe's POV**

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Joey, really why?"

"Quinn I'm not telling you just be ready at 7. Ok?"

She sighed, "Ok ok I will,"

I hung up the phone.

And I as had before I called her; I started pacing the room again. 3 years ago today we started dating, it was time. I mean she's been hinting at it for a while. We were done school now. Making the trips to see each other whenever we can. Things of her at my place and visa versa. I mean I'm 95% sure she'll say yes but I'm still nervous. This is a big deal. My worrying distracts me 6:15 PM. I take a deep breath put the box in my pocket and go to pick up Quinn. We were going to dinner.

Pulling up to her place she got in the car. "Hey, you okay?" she asked after kissing me.

"Fine Q," I keep my eyes ahead.

We pull up to our favorite restaurant once we are seated she takes my hand. "I love you Joey,"

"I love you too, Quinn," I kiss her hand.

As we were eating, with every move I made I could feel the box in my pocket. So after dessert I decided it was time. "Quinn?"

"Yes Joe?" she started to get up but I stopped her.

"No, sit this-this is important,"

"Ok?" she sat looking at me questioningly.

I pulled the box from my pocket and place it on the table. She looks at it. It was small and slender, she looked up at me.

"Joe?"

"It's not a ring, not yet anyway,"

The look on her face was part relief part sadness.

"Quinn, there will be a ring, I want to marry you one day, but for now I thought this would be _another _big step for us."

She reaches for the box slowly as if waiting for permission, I just smile.

She opens it, gasps, then chuckles. _A key._

"Quinn? Will you move in with me?"

"Of course."

**XOXOXO**

"It's beautiful here," Quinn, said they stood on a beach at sunset.

"It's okay," Joe answered.

"It's okay? Joe you aren't even looking at it!" she hit his arm playfully.

"I was too busy looking at you,"

"I'm beautiful?"

"Yes,"

She laughed, "Maybe I should stop that, if being your "beautiful" girlfriend is so distracting,"

"Maybe you should," his tone was serious, she stepped away slightly hurt and confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you as my beautiful girlfriend, but I'd rather you be my beautiful wife."

He stood fighting a laugh as her expression changed from anger, understanding to happiness.

"Are you? Did you just?" she couldn't form the words.

He laughed at that.

"Q, I'm going to make this real simple. Quinn will you marry me?"

He slid down on one knee as he said the last sentence.

She stood in front of him those gorgeous eyes looking up at her. "Yes," she said shakily through tears.

"Yes?" he just wanted to be sure.

"Yes! Yes a thousand times YES!" she was smiling and laughing through her tears now.

Slipping the ring on her finger he stood up and kissed her.

"I love you,"

"Quinn Fabbray-Hart, has a ring to it huh?"

"A beautiful one," Quinn responded.

XOXOX

**Joe's POV**

Quinn just called I was on my home from work. I was sort of rushing she sounded kind of. …Worried I guess. But she wouldn't tell me why. So I rushed home. I stepped into the house. And panic struck. Quinn's coat bag and shoes were thrown carelessly on the floor in the front hall. She was particular about where things were placed so this was weird.

"Quinn?" I called the only light in the house was coming from the bathroom. I stepped towards it, and she shut and locked it. "Quinn? Open up?"

"No," her voice was small and shaky.

"Why?"

"Because."

She was pressed right up against the door, and I was doing the same on the other side, my hand on the doorknob.

"Why?" I asked again.

"You're going to be upset,"

"At what?"

"We can't get married,"

My eyes widened. "What why not?"

"Timing's wrong,"

I tried the doorknob. _Nothing_

"Quinn we have 6 months before the wedding, isn't it a bit early for cold feet?"

She scoffed. "My feet are plenty warm Joseph,"

"So? What is it?"

"Timing,"

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't want to be fat on our wedding day,"

I tried the doorknob _nothing._

"Your not fat Quinn!"

"But I will be,"

I sank down beside the door head in my hands. I sighed.

The door unlocked soon after but I didn't move.

She sank down next to me.

She reached for my hand. I looked at her, but she was staring at something in her hand. I looked and then did a slight dance of relief and happiness.

She did want to marry me it was just…

"Timing," she held out a positive pregnancy test.

**A/N DONE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT YOU GUYS? MY FIRST COMPLETE MULTI CHAPTER STORY! OMG!**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Listen up! People have been all "omg that's it!" all day about this story so I will add 1 more chapter! Ok just one! Everyone happy? I'll have to sort out my feelings with Quinn having a second baby first but I WILL WRITE IT! I'm in a great mood! My friend and I are planning a Disney marathon this weekend, but then she told me no movies until you guys get your chapter. Everyone say thanks Jolene!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Not too long, but it ties up the loose ends I hope.**

**Quinn's POV**

"How are you?" Joe asked holding my hand ignoring the noise around us.

"Tired and I feel like crap," I said willing my self to keep my eyes open.

"Totally normal, but you did it! He's here!" he was excited.

The nurse brought him over to us then placing him on my chest.

"Any ideas on names?" Mom asked me.

I looked at Joe whose eyes were fixed on the baby with a smile.

"I was thinking J.J."

"You mean Jay?" Joe spoke not taking his eyes off the baby.

"No, J.J., Joseph Junior,"

Joe's head shot up, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean just a thought, if you don't like it…"

"I love it, I love you, both of you," he kissed my head and the baby's lightly.

People were visiting all day. Rachel and Finn, "He's so cute!" Rachel cooed. Finn just stood there holding him, looking way to big and awkward in comparison.

Artie and Sugar "He's gonna need new threads, these are doing nothing for him,"

"Art, he's a baby,"

"So?"

Sugar laughed at that.

Sam and Mercedes

"Hey, J.J. It's aunt Mercedes and uncle Sam, it's nice to meet you," Mercedes' pinky was wrapped in the baby's hand.

Brittany and Santana

"You mean he wasn't born with dreads?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "No, Britt,"

"Aww, oh well, maybe he'll grow them,"

**XOXOXO**

**Joe's POV **

Bringing J.J. home was the most nerve-racking thing. He was so small, and everything around him is so…not.

Quinn says I'm too paranoid, every noise he makes I have to check on him. The smallest sound wakes me from my sleep.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked me sleepily at 3 am, when I sat up in bed.

"Waiting,"

"For?"

A cry came through the baby monitor.

"That,"

"I'll go heat up the bottle, you get him," she slipped out of bed.

**XOXOXO**

J.J. was 4 months old now.

There was a knock on the door

Quinn answered "Sugar, Artie?"

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to give Joey J, his new threads," Artie answered.

"Umm, sure?" Quinn let them in.

"Hand stitched, of course," sugar said as she laid the clothes out on the coffee table.

Artie and Sugar were with him so Quinn took the chance to pull a tired Joe aside.

"You ok Q?"

"Fine, but you look tired,"

"I am, it's nothing though, the little guys' a morning person, that's all,"

Quinn took his hand. "I know we said, no wedding details, for now but I was thinking maybe we could go to the courthouse…"

She let her voice trail off. "So you want to get married without the big fancy wedding? Quinn, may I ask why?"

"I want to marry you, it's been over a year since we had to stall our plans, and well…"

Joe asked Artie and Sugar to watch J.J. as he led Quinn up the stairs. Shutting their bedroom door he asked "Well what?"

"Nothing."

Joe knew her better than that; he knew what this was about. "Quinn? You know I'd never leave you right? Married or not, I'm right here. You J.J. and me we're a family.

"I'm not very good at this mom stuff," he stood shocked ready to correct her, but the pain on her face, she didn't mean J.J. she was talking about _Beth. _

"Quinn, you were young, you did what was best,"

"I know, but really I just cant help, it. I mean, I couldn't take care of my first baby, and now I have another one, a second chance I just cant help but feel I'm going to mess it up."

"You won't,"

They hugged then only breaking apart when Quinn laughed.

"What?"

"I was just thinking what a cute little ring bearer J.J. would be,"

"Ring bearer huh?"

Later that night Joe whispered "6 months"

"Until what?"

"Let's get married in 6 months,"

Quinn turned on the bedside lamp "What?"

"J will be walking by then, That's enough time to plan, and find a dress and a venue right?"

"And the guest list, the menu, the cake… I'll need help, I call our moms Mercedes Kurt Tina, Sugar, Santana, Rachel in the morning." Quinn yawned then continued.

"6 months? So December? I've always wanted a winter wedding,"

"And you Quinn, should get everything you've always wanted."

"I have that already, I have you and J.J. that's all I need." Quinn smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N I'm done for real this time. I have to many wedding feelings I cant decide how to write it so I'll leave it, and your imagination can do the rest!**


End file.
